Trying To Survive
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: Set after Memoriam, Reid and Morgan drive back to DC but on the way they get into a serious car accident, no cell service and in the middle of no where they have to survive the night. Reid is badly injured, Morgan blames himself. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

********

**I just can't stop with the CM ideas! To be more correct, Reid ideas! lol. He's my latest obsession, in case you can't tell. This was after Memoriam but JJ hasn't given birth yet.**

It was never supposed to turn out like this. Reid wanted to drive back by himself but Morgan was determined to go along with him. Rossi decided to fly back. He was worried about the kid but figured Morgan was closer to him and that he would know what to do better than he would.

_It was never supposed to turn out like this._

The road was clear, so how did they not notice the car speeding on the wrong side of the road.

The collision happed almost instantly. Morgan had only turned his head for a second to look at Reid when a truck rear ended the, causing him to slam on his brakes-for the car to swerve. There was no tree to block the swerving though, so it collapsed on the side.

Morgan groaned as he regained conconsiousness.

"Reid?" He tried turning his head. He saw Reid's body against the ground, half in the car and half out, his arm and head surrounded by glass, blood everwhere. "Reid!"

Reid's head looked bad, really bad.

Coughing he he tried to undo the seatbelt, despite the airbag making him almost imobile. _If his airbag was working, why didn't Reid's? Was his turned off?_

No time for questions, he had to get both of them out of the car. He managed to push the door open and crawl out. Thankfully nothing was broken, only bruised.

He picked himself up and limped towards Reid's side. He stepped carefully on the glass.

"Reid? Reid, can you hear me?" He bent down and winced as he saw Reid's leg being twisted at an odd angle, and somehow stuck underneath the seat. It was clearly broken. As gently as he could he undid the seatbelt and stared at the peice of glass sticking on Ried's side. "Oh no," he whispered. "All right kid, I'm gonna try not to make things worse, but I gotta get you out of the car." As slowly and gently as he could he dragged Reid's body away from the broken glass. Finally he lookd up to see the truck that had crashed into them on the other side of the road, completly still. He hurried over, fear filling his body for some reason. The hood was open and when he got there he saw the man's face laying against the steering wheel, blood everywhere. He checked for a pulse. Nothing.

"Damn it!" He looked over towards their car and limped back towards Reid, ignoring the blood from his leg. Reid needed help, and now. He grabbed his cell from his packet to dial 911. No cell service. He cursed again as he knelt by his buddies side. "Reid? If you can hear me, I'm gonna get you out of this. You can guruntee it. He collapsed and placed Reid's head on his lap. He glanced up in the sky. It was going to get dark soon. Great, just what he needed.

He knew what the dessert was like, hot days, and cold nights. Sometimes freezing cold. He checked the glass on Reid's side, afraid to touch it. And from the wounds on his head Reid was going to need stitches. _If only he could get this kid to a hospital. _

_This wasn't supposed to happen._

"I'm so sorry, Reid," he whispered. "So sorry."

They were going to be in for a long night.

**Should I still continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Decided to update some of my older fics! And with this one having over 20 reviews for the first chapter I decided to update this one first! **

Reid groaned as he finally opened his eyes. He found himself looking up at Morgan.

"Take it easy, kid," Morgan said as he kept Reid's head on his lap. Reid felt dizzy. He remembered the crash, the car spinning and both him and Morgan looking at each other.

"The other driver..."

"Didn't make it."

Reid winced as a small piece of glass was still wedged in on the side. Morgan winced as well, as if feeling the pain for him.

"Sorry kid, I can't take it out. You'll lose way too much blood. It's better if it's stays in there."

Reid nodded and felt the blood dripping from his head. He shivered as a crispe breeze drifted bye. Morgan took off his jacket.

"Don't," Reid groaned.

"Don't be stupid, you need it more than I do."

Reid was too weak to protest as the jacket was placed over his body and offered some warmth.

"Thanks," he mumbled and Morgan nodded. "Any chance of help on the way?"

Morgan shook his head.

"No cell phone service."

Reid sighed.

"Maybe..."His voice trailed off.

"Maybe what?"

"Maybe you could go get help...you can walk, right?"

"Forget it, Reid. I'm not leaving you here."

"If you leave you'll have a chance of getting help quickly."

"If I leave the coyotes or God knows what else might come and attack no Reid. I'm not leaving my best friend out here alone with a piece of glass in his chest and a possible concussion."

Reid sighed.

"I'll be fine, if you hand me a gun-"

"The answer is NO Reid. We'll wait until morning, when someone will drive by."

"And if nobody drives by in the morning will you THEN go and get help? It'll be daytime then, warmer and safer."

Morgan pursed his lips, hating the idea of leaving Reid.

"I'll think about it."

Reid knew that was the best that he would get from him.

He felt exhausted and wanted to close his eyes.

"Kid I have to have you stay awake. You were lucky enough to wake up the first time, I can count on a second miracle."

Reid swallowed and nodded. Morgan sighed.

"I'm sorry man, for getting you into this."

"Not your fault," Reid mumbled.

"Yeah it is," sighed Morgan.

Reid opened his mouth and he shook his head.

"You don't have to argue with that, we'll discuss it later. Save your strength."

Reid slowly nodded.

"Fine, but this isn't over."

Morgan smiled. He also saw the young man was fading fast. He had to keep him alert.

"Come on Reid, talk to me man."

"About what?" The kid's voice was barely audible.

"About anything. You need to fight the urge to fall asleep."

Reid sighed.

"What if I'm not strong enough?"

"What? Don't talk like that Reid. You're one of the strongest people I know."

"That's not true," Reid mumbled. "The truth is...I'm weak, really weak."

"No you're not Reid!" Morgan was scared. If Reid thought he was weak he would give up fighting. "You're strong, you're gonna pull through this."

"I wasn't strong enough to fight off the drugs," Reid mumbled. Morgan frowned.

"What?"

"That time Tobias drugged and tortured me..."

Morgan flinched. He didn't like to think about that time.

"I took the bottles of dilaudid from his pocket..."

Morgan knew the team had suspected drug usage but it still shocked him.

"Reid you don't have to tell me..."

"I was able to fight it but used it again the next year when I watched that kid die in front of me. I was weak enough I used it twice, Morgan."

"That drus is highly addictive and was forced on you against your will and experts say you can become addicted to it within 24 hours. You were held captive for 3 days."

"I wasn't strong enough to fight it...what if I'm not strong enough for this?"

"Reid I swear to God I'll never forgive you if you give up fighting. You are stronger than you think. I don't think you realize how highly addictive those kinds of drugs are. If they were forced onto me hell I might have become addicted to them. Hotch might have too, same with the others. You might be a genius but you need to realize you are also human. And that you aren't weak. Promise me you're not going to give up fighting right now, when it's most important. PROMISE ME!"

"I promise," Reid managed to whisper.

Morgan nodded and made sure his jacket was wrapped over Reid's body.

He wished now more than ever that morning would come. But he had a feeling that he wouldn't be so lucky. They never were.

He could only pray that Reid would keep his promise.

Because Morgan would never be able to forgive himself if Reid died in his arms.

And with that determination sunk in. He would make sure Reid survived this, no matter what he had to do to make that happen.


End file.
